The term “electronic apparatus” refers to an apparatus that performs a particular function according to an installed program, such as an electronic organizer, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an audio-visual apparatus, a desktop/laptop computer, a navigation for a motor vehicle, and the like, as well as household electrical appliances according to the related art. For example, such an electronic apparatus is capable of outputting the stored information, as a sound or an image. According to an increase in the degree of integration of such an electronic apparatus and the generalization of high-speed and high-capacity wireless communication, recently, one mobile communication terminal is equipped with various functions.
For example, an entertainment function such as a game, a multimedia function such as the reproduction of music/moving image, a communication and security function for mobile banking and the like, a function such as a schedule management, an electronic wallet, or the like, as well as a communication function, are being integrated into one electronic apparatus.
A portable electronic apparatus may be equipped with a battery as a means for supplying power. The battery may be released in a state of being fixed within the product, the electronic apparatus or in the form of being detachable/attachable from/to the main body of the electronic apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.